the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Lyn me Bibs plaything
Made by joker947 foreword type thing. . . : Ive been on this site for a while reading some stuff and well i thought id start something of my own, Feel free to contibute and edit so long as you stay true(sort of) to my plot. Basicly this is a stroy bout after jabba has died. Bib Fortuna jabbas right hand man took control in the chaos and jabbas last few hench men have gone under his umbrella. Bib has long wanted Lyn me and on several ocasions tried to advance on her. She resisted him and now that he is calling the shots decides to have some revenge. He captures her and makes her his slave. Unbenounced to him Boba Fett Lyns idol actully survived with some help form Cobalt Mayne a bounty hunter and one of bobas only friends . Yup so there my plot so now i better actully get writeing the actual story. Fell free to edit i just wanted to get this story started so you guys can edit as much as you want just dont fuck things up too much and stay kinda true to the story line (can still make changes though) enjoy!(also you can get a bit sexualised and stuff (kinda the point) but this is no porno(sorry to some people) so dont get too kinky) Chapter one: The twin suns of Tatoine began to rise as the residents of the palace formerly owned by Jabba began to stir. Surrounded by all the scum and villiany of the palace, slept a beautiful Twi'lek slave named Lyn me. Lyn awoke to the sounds of the palaces dregs begining to wake from there large party held last night in celebration over Jabba the Hutts demise and Bib Fortuna's ascention as the new ruler of Tatooine. The thought of Fortuna and the previous nights revelries reminded Lyn of her new position and she turned her head over to see her master. The ugly pink skinned twi'lek sat on his throne where once Jabbas large dais had overlooked the thoneroom. One of the first things Fortuna had done was remove the huge slab of rock and replaced it with a throne far more comfortable for a humanoid. As her eyes met with his beady red gaze, Bib began to pull on the chain around her neck to make her come closer. Lyn had no choice but to go to her master, crawling toward him as she prepared to be molested by the horrible gangster once again. A tear slid down her cheek at the realization that only a few weeks ago she had been free to refuse Fortuna's advances, and that now she may never have that freedom again. When Jabba the Hutt had been slain at the great pit of Cakoon the whole palace had errupted into chaos with people running everywhere and looting the palace. Bib had somehow managed to survive the explosion which had killed almost every other member on the sail barge, and had returned the palace to restore order. Now that Lyn thought of it, it only made sense for him to survive while other, less sadististic, men had perished. The most horrible creatures always seemed to find a way to survive. During this time, however, Fortuna's survival and the chaos of the palace were the furthese things from Lyn mind. Upon hearing that her hero, the man she believed she loved, Boba Fett had been devoured by the sarlacc pit, she had locked herself in her room and cried for hours. She had stayed in her room for days away from the looters and rapists outside, mourning her lost love and praying she would be abe to escape the palace soon. That was until Fortuna returned. When Bib came back to the palace he used Jabbas money to bribe the thugs into serving him and beating or killing all those who refused to come under his rule. Quickly the palace fell back into order, with Bib as the new crime lord and ruler of Tatooine. With his power secure he had turned to more pleasurable pursuits, which unfortunately for Lyn, included her. He had always wanted her, ever since her arrival at the palace she could not think of a day where his leering gaze had not been on her. It had made her spine crawl in disgust every time. On her 3rd day at the palace he had made his move and tried to pay her for a night with him. Her gig at the palace had paid only in food, so she had resorted to selling her body to the men of the palace to get money. Bib, however, was so revolting she had resued his every advance no matter how much he offered to pay her. But that was all before Bib took control. As soon as he took over, he stormed into her room while she slept and had his scum hold her down while he defiled her. He ravished her while she had begged and pleaded, laughing and mocking her for ever tinking she could refruse him. He had then chained her to his throne like Jabba had once done with his slaves, marking her as his personal sex slave. For her part, Lyn could not believe all this was happening, and prayed it was some horible nightmare that she would awaken from soon. Almost all of Jabba's hench men had turned over to Bib after the Hutt's death, and that included EV9D9, Jabba's tourture droid. Bib had wanted to make Lyn's body more sexual and appealing, so he gave her to EV to modify her body to meet her perverted masters needs. Lyn could still rember the horrible machines that the droid had used on her, the long nights of pleasure and pain as her body had been transformed into the embodiment of Fortuna's awful fantasies. Firstly, EV had strapped large suction pads to Lyn's breasts, attached to tubes that went to the cealing, endlessly sucking oher breasts and enlarging them to Bib's specification. Soon they were 2 to 3 times larger then they had been naturally, but just as round and firm as before. Bib approved immensly of his slave's new assets. EV enacted many other perversions to Lyns body but he left the strangest for last. As she had been revovering from the latest session of sexual torture, the droid brought a large insect creature from a nearby cage. It was about the size of her head, with a yellow, armore back and a long stinger extending from it's end. Lyn screamed as it was brought close, but was surprised when EV had slid the creature's stinger into her backside. It was painful and she was confused to what was happening, especially when the stinger began to spray a whiteish liquid inisde of her, coating her and numbing her body. After it was finished the was removed and Lyn collapsed to the floor, liquid dripping from her as Fortuna stood triumphantly over her. He proclaimed that the perverted liquid would have chemical reaction in her body and that now whever Lyn tried to resist or found herslef disgusted by him she would begin to feel an intense arousal and desire to please him. Lyn foud that what he said was true, because as she looked up at him, hating him with every fiber of her being, she began to become wet. Lyn wept while Fortuna laughed, pulling cruelly on her chain. After EV9D9 was finished "playing" with Lyn, Bib had her dressed to be his slave. The costume she wore was similar to the one she had worn as a dancer in the Max Rebo Band but Bib had made the alteration to make it even more revealing. The straps that crissed crossed her body and had a tleast allowed her to cover her initmate areas, were now much thiner and left much of enlarged buttocks and breasts bare. He body now bounced and jiggled provactively with each step she took, the pink aerolas of her nippes visible for any scum to drool over. Bib now kept Lyn chained to his throne almost constantly. He kept her close, continually molesting and carressing her beautiful body, mocking her and forcing her to committ degrading acts for his and his courts amusement. Every dreg in the palace knew she was his personal whore and they enjoyed adding to her treatement, fondling her as she would walk past, groping her thonged ass or giving her breasts a squeeze. Lyn looked up form the ground to see that Bib had finished molestering her large breasts. He grinned at her sorrowul face "Your all mine now slut. You should of let me have you when we first met and maybe when jabba died i would of gnoe easy on you" His grin faded "But you rejected me. "I would rather fuck a bantha" i remember you said evan when i offered to pay you 200 credits. That would almost be enought to buy your way out of here but no you spat in my face and laughed. WELL LOOK WHO IS LAUGHTING NOW YOU SLUT! The throne room errupted into laughter. "Am i just a slut?" Lyn thought to herself "Am i just a crime lords whore just like Oola and that princess was?"." No" she thought "im no whore" i will be free when Boba rescues me he cant be dead i know it!". Lyn gasped as Bibs bony index finger entered between her legs and Bib whispered into her ear "Your my whore now and no one will save you". Lyn yelled back at him "NO he is not dead i know it and when he comes back he will kill you!".The croud laughed evan harder than last time Bibs finger entered evan more and Lyn gasped again "He's dead alright" he whispeared again his foul breath making Lyn almost choke."I saw him fall into the pit i saw it eat him" he rasped. He stuck more fingers into Lyns flower while his other hand groped his thong clad ass. He giggled a little "Well you are partilly right though he is alive. He is at this moment being digested by the pit beast and he will be digested for over a thousand years so yes he is alive" He simleed that horrible smile as he licked Lyns breast. "No" she though i will not enjoy his ravageing of my body". But then the wave of arousal made by that bugs gass washed over her. She began to be wet in between her legs, Bib noticed this and tugged down on his pants to get started. She knew that the only way for her to stop feeling this horny was to have intercourse with Bib Fortuna, the worst possible choice for a mate to anyone. Bib began to thrust her and althouugh she hated herself for it soon Lyn Mee was moaning like a common alley whore. Chapter 2: Pain......pain was all he knew at the moment, a few times he had forgotten his own name. But always Boba Fett kept on remembering the pain as he was being slowly digested by a the sarlac.